Last Sacrifice
by jamesandmolly
Summary: la vida es un circulo..tarde o temprano volvemos a llegar a donde comenzamos. harry y ginny descubriran q esto es muy cierto... incluso su hija lo sabra... MI FIC DE ANIVERSARIO COMO AUTORA! dejen sus rr's de regalo! :P


**N/A: hola a todos! Que creen! Que este es mi fic de aniversario! SI! **

**CUMPLO UN AÑO DE SER "AUTORA"**

**No puedo creer que ya sea un año! Y bueno! De auto regalo tengo este one-shot fic que lo hice lo mas perfecto que pude! Espero que les guste y los vere al final…

* * *

**

**Last sacrifice**

¡Corría, corría y corría más! Corría como si la misma muerte la estuviera persiguiendo, y en cierto modo asi era… La lluvia impedía que viera con claridad lo que estaba tan siquiera a dos pasos de ella. Todo estaba a oscuras, el viento revolvía, incesante, su rojo cabello mezclándolo con la congelante lluvia que caía del cielo y las lagrimas que derramaba, presa del miedo, dolor y tristeza.

Volteaba a ver atrás a cada momento ¡No podía dejar que la atrapasen¡No podía! Le había prometido a Harry que no la detendrían, no podía dejar que nada malo le pasase a _ella _

¡Se lo había prometido!

Continuaba corriendo, saltando entre los enlodados charcos de agua que mojaban mas, si es que se podía, la túnica que llevaba puesta. Una que algún día fue de sus favoritas, turquesa, hecha a su medida; pero que ahora eran solo hilos colgando sin ningún color o forma en particular…

Serpenteaba entre los árboles del bosque en donde se encontraba, volteaba a ver de nuevo cada vez más, tenia la sensación que la seguía, no se perdonaría jamás que la apresaran. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras trataba de pensar con claridad, seguía corriendo más rápido, apretó más contra su pecho el pequeño bulto que envuelto en mantas cargaba, no se perdonaría jamás si algo le llegara a pasara a _ella_…

Ginny corría como nunca, lo único que quería era salir de ese tenebroso bosque pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se partía en dos, quería regresar junto a Harry, a quien había dejado momentos atrás, mas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, si tan solo lo hubieran visto venir, si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes, si tan solo….pero esas eran palabras que el viento se llevaba, ya sin sentido, no valía la pena pensar en el pasado y en lo que pudieron haber hecho mejor, todo estaba hecho ya. Mas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry hubiera muerto ya, meneo la cabeza rápidamente en señal de negación tratando de apartar de ella esa entupida idea.

Se paro por un momento, vio a lo lejos lo que parecia una cabaña, volteo de nuevo hacia atrás, no podía oír si la seguían, la lluvia era tan fuerte que a duras pena lograba oír el llanto de la bebe que tenia entre sus brazos. La abrazo más duro y corrió sin pensarlo dos veces a la cabaña que tenia frente a ella.

¿Pero como había llegado hasta esto?

_Flash back_

_- ¿Listas ya? – pregunto Harry asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta que daba al cuarto de su primogénita. _

_Al fondo, en una mesa para cambiar niños estaba Ginny, tan radiante como siempre, cambiando a la bebe mas hermosa que jamás se hubiera visto. _Isabella Potter Weasley_. Hermosa niña, mejillas rosadas, cabello castaño claro con ligeros rulos en las puntas. Finísimas facciones, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban más que el sol mismo. _

_Era, y sin importar sus 10 meses, el orgullo de sus padres. Sonreía en todo momento, no creaba problemas ni disturbaba a sus padres. Desde pequeña dormía en su propia cuna en su cuarto; habitación que con esmero, dedicación y amor Ginny había decorado durante su embarazo. _

_El cuarto estaba pintado de un tono de de amarillo pastel muy claro el cual se iluminaba de maravilla al entrar la luz por las ventanas blancas que había al fondo del cuarto. Un listón de animalillos estaba pegado a la mitad de la pared dándole un toque más femenino y delicado. _

_En una pared cerca de la puerta estaba la cuna; magnifico ejemplar de madera tallada a mano, blanca tambien, de barandillas con formas de enredaderas en las que una que otra florecilla mágicamente permanecía en ella, dándole un toque primaveral y encantado. _

_Un armario digno de una pequeña damita, lleno de túnicas y vestidillos de todos colores y tamaños; del otro lado, cerca de las ventanas, una mecedora de madera blanca, con cojines de vuelos verdes claro con un pequeño taburete delante de ella del mismo verde que los cojines. _

_Osos de felpa encantados para hacer gracias, muñecas y demás juguetes adornaban las repisas de las paredes. Sin duda los padres de esta pequeña se habían esforzado bastante para hacer de esa, la habitación más importante y linda de la casa._

_- Dos minutos mas papá… – dijo Ginny con vos de niña mientras terminaba de colocarle una pequeña capa color rosa a su hija, quien no dejaba de sonreír y mover los brazos de un lado para otro. _

_Harry sonrió ¿Que más podía desear? Estaba casado con la mujer mas maravillosa que jamás hubiera conocido y ahora tenía una hermosa hija la cual era su luz. Gozaba de buena salud y el mundo mágico era un lugar mucho más feliz sin el señor tenebroso haciendo estragos en el; era el encargado de los aurores del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra y de vez en cuando jugaba algún partido de quidittch en Hogwarts con Ron, los demás Weasley y otros amigos del colegio y personales. _

_- Las espero abajo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejado a madre e hijas solas. Paseo por su casa, no era una mansión, ni a él ni a Ginny les gustaban las casa demasiado grandes sin importar que Harry podía costearse diez mansiones; tampoco era una casa pequeña, pero si era justa para ellos y su pequeña. Bajo la escalinata hasta llegar a la sala de invitados en donde un pequeño elfo domestico apareció al nomás él piso la alfombra de la sala._

_- ¿El amo Potter desea algo de beber? – le pregunto haciendo una reverencia con la que casi toca el piso con la punta de al nariz._

_- No gracias Hooky - contesto Harry mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de manto beige._

_- ¿Algo mas que desee el amo? _

_- Si – dijo mientras el pequeño elfo abría desmesuradamente sus azules ojos – No me llames amo._

_- Pero amo Potter…_

_- Déjalo Hooky, tu padre por fin dejo de hacerlo, tu tampoco debes de hacerlo, no soy tu amo, soy tu… mmm amigo – dijo tras pensarlo un segundo. _

_- ¡El señor Potter desea que Hooky lo trate como su igual¡El señor Potter considera a Hooky como su amigo! – Dijo este a punto de llorar - ¡Hooky ira de inmediato a decirle a su padre lo que ha oído¡Gracias Señor Potter! – añadió antes de hacer otra exagerada reverencia._

_- Si – le dijo con una media sonrisa – Y salúdame a Dobby de mi parte._

_- Asi lo haré señor, Hooky llevara sus saludos a su padre – y en un puff la pequeña criatura desapareció. Harry sonrió, nunca se acostumbraría a decirle a los elfos que no le llamaran "amo"._

_- Listas – dijo una vos femenina en el marco de la puerta. Harry se quedo sin aliento como cada vez que veía a madre e hijas juntas. Sonrió, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia ellas. _

_- Divinas – les dijo mientras Isabella le extendía los brazos a su padre y decía algo ininteligible. _

_- Vaya con papi… – dijo Ginny entregándosela. Harry se acerco a su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios – ¿Y eso? – le pregunto divertida. _

_- ¿Acaso debo tener un motivo para besar a la mujer mas linda de este mundo?_

_- Eso depende – le contesto ella riendo._

_- ¿De que?_

_- Si esa mujer es tu esposa – Harry rió mientras Ginny se colocaba al hombro el bolso de la bebe. Al mismo tiempo Hooky volvía a aparecerse esta vez con una cesta de mimbre entre sus manos. _

_- Gracias Hooky – dijo Harry mientras tomaba la cesta con una mano y con la otra sostenía a su hija. El pequeño elfo hizo otra reverencia y desapareció de nuevo – Andando pues – y asi salieron los tres de la casa rumbo al bosque que no estaba muy lejos de ella._

_Los dos esposos caminaban alegres, sonriendo y viendo las muecas que Isabella hacia._

_Caminaron por un tiempo hasta llegar a una explanada frente que una pequeña laguna _"nuestra laguna secreta"_ solía referirse Ginny al lugar. Todo parecia encantado. El agua era cristalina, se podía distinguir uno que otro pez dorado, rojo o azul nadando en ella. _

_Harry coloco la cesta en el césped, Ginny le dio un golpecillo con su varita; con una nube de humo rosa la cesta se convirtió en unas mesa de madera como las de los campamentos muggles perfectamente servida. Ginny sostuvo a Isabella mientras Harry sacaba del bolso celeste que cargaba Ginny una manta y la extendía sobre el césped al lado de la mesa recién aparecida. _

_Ginny coloco a Isabella en la manta, le dio unos cuantos juguetes y se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa. El la abrazo por la espalda mientras ella apoyada en su pecho veía sonriendo como su hija jugaba con una muñeca de trapo. _

_- Te amo – le dijo Harry al oído con una voz sedosa, en casi un susurro haciendo estremecer a Ginny de pies a cabeza. Después de tanto tiempo aun no lograba acostumbrarse a la sensación que Harry le provocaba, más si estaba tan cerca de ella y si le hablaba de ese modo al oído. _

_Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo desde principio a fin al sentir los labios de Harry apoderarse del lóbulo de su oreja; no podía reaccionar, de la nada le habían quitado el piso de los pies, se sentía flotar. Se separo lentamente de él, un poco más y hubiera podido hacer con ella lo que quisiera._

_- Harry… – le dijo con los ojos cerrados ya separada de él aunque no del todo. Harry sonrió, sabia los efectos que le ocasionaba eso a Ginny, además sabía muy bien que ese era su punto más débil._

_- ¿Qué¿Acaso nos van a ver los peces? – Bromeo mientras besaba su cuello – además – añadió haciendo vibrar de nuevo a Ginny – Tú tienes la culpa._

_- ¿Yo¿Como? - le contesto volteando a verlo, pero fue en balde, se perdió por completo en ese mar jade que tenia frente a ella. Harry le sonrió de la manera mas dulce mientras la besaba en los labios._

_- Sabes…que…esa…túnica tuya…me fascina – le dijo entre besos apoyando su frente a la de ella. Ginny rió, sabia que esa túnica lo volvía loco, por eso aprovechaba cada ocasión para usarla, solo para estar segura que aun despertaba en Harry los mismos sentimientos y sensaciones de antes. Ginny se puso de pie y dio una vuelta._

_- ¿Este trapo¿Que te atrae tanto de el? – le pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta. Era sin duda una túnica bellísima. Turquesa, hecha a su medida, sin hombros y demasiado ajustada en la parte de arriba y cintura como para hacer a Harry pensar con claridad; ya en la parte de debajo se holgaba mas haciendo que varios pedazos de la misma tela jugaran entre si al tener varios cortes a todo lo ancho que le llegaban hasta muy arriba de las rodillas. _

_Harry sonrió de nuevo, conocía ese juego de memoria, se paro y camino hacia ella, Ginny lo esperaba ya con los brazos abiertos, Harry se apodero de su cintura mientras ella de su cuello _

_- Sabes muy bien que no es la túnica – le dijo Harry riendo – Es quien la lleva… - Ginny sonrió de nuevo, era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no había nada mas que pudiera desear. Se acerco un poco más a su esposo y junto cuando lo iba a besar alguien los interrumpió _

_- papa papa papapapa – repetía Isabella mientras veía a sus padres. Ambos estaban atónitos, por fin había dicho papá, Ginny se sentó al lado de su hija y casi con lágrimas en los ojos la cargo y sentó en su regazo. _

_- ¿Quien es él¿Hum? – Le pregunto señalando a Harry quien se sentaba en ese momento frente a ellas - ¿Quién es Isa? _

_- ¡PAPA! – grito la bebe mientras aplaudía con sus manitas. _

_- ¡Papá¡Si! – le dijo Ginny eufórica, aunque no tanto como Harry al oír a su hija llamarle papá. Isabella le extendía las manos a Harry sin dejar de decirle papá, Ginny la soltó y ella gateo hacia Harry quien la llamaba. _

_- Cosita bella, mi vida, mi amor – le dijo al tenerla en sus brazos – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero no le digas a tu madre que se pondrá celosa – dijo haciendo a Ginny reír._

_Pasaron la tarde entera allí, jugando, bromeando entre ellos, viendo cada cosa nueva que su pequeña hacia o descubría. _

_¡Todo era perfecto¿Que podía pasar? Para la familia Potter este era otro típico día en el campo, o al menos eso pensaba, sin tener la menor idea de lo que les esperaba. _

_- Ya comienza a haber aire. ¿Te diste cuenta cuando cambio tanto el clima?_

_- No, pero parece que va a llover, será mejor que volvamos a casa Harry, comienza a hacer frío y no quiero que Isabella se resfríe._

_- Si, será lo mejor – dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Ginny a incorporarse; tomo a su pequeña hija quien dormía entre unas colchitas con diseños de osos en ellas. Ginny dio un ligero golpe en la mesa que habían aparecido y de inmediato los platos, vasos, recipientes y restos de comida se trasformaron en la pequeña cesta de mimbre de antes. _

_Harry le entrego a Isabella a Ginny, esta la recostó sobre su hombro para luego cubrirla con otra manta, una mas gruesa que la de ositos, era una manta celeste a cuadros que había sacado Harry del bolso del bebe que habían llevado. Introdujo de nuevo la colcha que habían extendido en el piso, guardo los juguetes de su hija y las demás cobijas, era impresionante la forma en la cual todas esa cosas podía caber en la pequeña bolsa no mas grande que las normales, era casi _mágico.

_Tardaron mas en guardar todo que lo que habían tardado en sacarlo, claro, ahora lo hacían todo con más cuidado de no hacer algún ruido demasiado fuerte que despertara a Isabella. _

_Habían estado fuera por varias horas. El clima había cambiado mucho, el cielo antes celeste iluminado por alguna que otra rechoncha nube blanca; ahora mostraba unos matices grises con más nubes tormentosas de colores oscuros que amenazaban con inundar el bosque entero en tan solo unos momentos. _

_El agua de la laguna no era mas tranquila como antes, el viento que se había desatado arremolinaba las aguas, creando pequeñas olas que chocaban con las piedras a su alrededor, ya no se veían mas los peces ni se oían a las aves, las mariposas ya no revoloteaban entre las flores. Sin duda todos ellos presentían que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. _

_Ya con todo empacado de nuevo, Ginny cargando a la bebe y Harry a la cesta y la bolsa de Isabella, comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a casa. Hablaban de todo, de su hija, de la próxima boda de Remus con Tonks, de Hogwarts, de los Weasley, de Hermione, sin duda era un camino muy largo. Cada vez había mas viento, el cielo se poblaba de mas y mas nubes grises la cuales soltarían su diluvio en cualquier momento._

_- Harry ¿Soy solo yo o es que acaso no llegamos nunca?_

_- No, yo tambien lo había pensado – dijo Harry entre frunciendo la frente – Aunque es el mismo camino de siempre, no se por que tardamos tanto esta vez, será que… - pero no termino de hablar, ambos se pararon en seco tras oír como una rama se rompía tras ellos, como si la hubieran pisado. _

_- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Ginny nerviosa._

_- Tal vez un animal – le dijo tratando de calmarla, pero ahora permanecía mas alerta que antes, tocó su bolsillo y se aseguro de llevar la varita con él, jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a su familia._

_Continuaron caminando aunque ahora el ambiente era mas tenso, los dos volteaban a ver constantemente ante el menor sonido. _

_¡El camino parecía eterno! _

_- ¿Harry que es eso? – pregunto Ginny aferrando mas contra si a Isabella quien dormía sin saber que era lo que sucedía. Harry volteo a ver al mismo instante que Ginny, vio como una sombra se escondía tras los árboles, sin duda alguien los seguía y eso no era por nada tranquilizante._

_- Ginny aguarda acá – le dijo Harry mientras daba un paso retrocediendo para ver que era._

_- Pero Harry… - trato de reclamar ella dando un paso adelante._

_- Acá Ginny – le volvio a decir Harry, su voz mostraba que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no perder la compostura, Ginny lo vio a los ojos y callo, sabia que no era bueno decir nada mas. Harry bajo la cesta y el bolso, tomo la varita a la altura del pecho y comenzó a caminar cerca de donde había visto la sombra, volteo a ver a Ginny quien permanecía cerca del árbol en donde había parado. Regreso su vista de nuevo al frente justo para…_

_- ¡HARRY! – grito Ginny al ver como un rayo azul chocaba contra el pecho de su esposo y lo hacia volar hacia un árbol y caer al suelo. Ginny dio un paso hacia delante para ir a socorrerlo mas retrocedió. _

_No podía ir con Isabella, corría peligro con ella y más si la exponía en donde el conflicto se llevaba a cabo. Vio tras el árbol en donde estaba como Harry rápidamente se podía de pie mientras sacudía la cabeza como para disipar el dolor del golpe. Ginny había comenzado a temblar, veía como Harry atacaba y como varias sombras más aparecían frente a él¿Era mortífagos¿Pero como? Se supone que ya no había más mortífagos sueltos. Por lo visto estaban equivocados. _

_Eran demasiados para que Harry se encargara solo, sin duda era muy bueno en los enfrentamientos, ningún otro hechizo de los mortífagos lo había alcanzado y los suyos eran atinados. Ya se veía cansado, eran demasiados contra uno. Ninguno de los mortífagos parecia haberse percatado de Ginny e Isabella, quien comenzaba a moverse entre el pecho de su madre por el ajetreo. Ginny la cubrió con la manta y volvio a ver a Harry quien parecia estar en un callejón sin salida, destapo a Isabella, vio como sus profundos ojos verdes comenzaban a abrirse, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, esto no podía estarle pasando, no de nuevo. _

_Vio rápidamente donde se encontraba, había comenzado ya a llover, primero eran unas cuantas gotas pero ahora ya caían más y más recio. El suelo se había convertido ya en un lodazal y las gotas la salpicaban y ensuciaban al rebotar en la grama, busco de nuevo a Harry a quien parecia haberle impactado uno de los hechizos de un mortífago._

_¡Debia hacer algo y pronto! Volvio a ver a su hija como si fuera la ultima vez, le dio un beso en la frente y la coloco lentamente entre las raíces de un gran árbol, en un diminuto agujero que le quedaba como cuna. Con otra lagrima mas en sus ojos la cubrió con la manta_

_- Sh, sh Isa – le susurro al ver que ella intentaba moverse – quédate acá, quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido, mami debe de ir a ayudar a papá contra los malos – su hija la veía detenidamente, parecia entender todo lo que le decía – Te amo mi cielo – dijo con la voz entrecortada, la cubrió completamente con la manta, coloco la cesta y el bolso cerca de ella tratando de disimular que estaba allí. Se incorporo de nuevo, tenia los ojos vidriosos pero debia ayudar a Harry. Invoco a su patronus y lo envió hacia cualquiera de la orden que estuviera mas cerca. _

_Corrió hacia donde él estaba. Tres mortífagos lo tenían acorralado contra un árbol, vio como Harry jadeaba cansado de la pelea y de los hechizos recibidos, vio que había tambien unos cuantos mortífagos caídos, petrificados tal vez. Harry la vio acercarse, enseguida su corazón se congelo ¿Dónde estaba Isabella¿Por que Ginny estaba allí? Merlín, su familia corría ahora peligro ¡Y el allí acorralado! _

_Ginny le indico que callara con el dedo en sus labios, Harry le quito la vista de encima rápidamente, no debían de sospechar los mortífagos que ella estaba allí, al parecer no lo habían notado. Ginny saco la varita lentamente de su túnica, la cual tenía las puntas sucias por el lodo del suelo y la lluvia que la mojaba. En otra ocasión le hubiera fascinado a Harry ver a Ginny en el estado en el que estaba, con la túnica mojada haciendo que se adhiriera a cada parte de su cuerpo como su propia piel, con el pelo suelto pegado a su cara mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo; pero sin duda en esos momentos no podía disfrutar de ello. _

_Ginny ya era una experta en los hechizos no verbales, el mismo Harry la había instruido, siempre le decía que era mejor que los supiera, aunque fuera para gastarle una broma a alguien pero que debia saberlos hacer. Ginny agradecía tanto en estos momentos que Harry se lo hubiera enseñado, y asi sin mencionar una sola palabra solo agitando su varita mando a volar a los tres mortífagos que acorralaban a Harry; este de inmediato tomo su varita del suelo y corrió hace ella, la abrazo como nunca. Por un momento pensó que la perdería. _

_- Ginny debes irte._

_- Claro que no._

_- ¿Donde esta Isabella?_

_- Esta segura descuida, no te dejare, son muchos para ti._

_- Me las arreglaré Ginny tú… - pero un rayo de luz morado paso rozándoles las cabezas y chocando contra un árbol que partió en dos. Los mortífagos se habían recuperado y estaban más furiosos que antes. Harry comenzó a atacarlos con Ginny a su lado. _

_Luchaban espalda con espalda, no sabían de donde habían salido tantos tan rápido eran caso diez contra ellos dos. Varios hechizos hacían estado a punto de chocar contra Ginny de no ser por sus hábiles reflejos, aun asi tenia algunos rasguños en los brazos, el pelo lo traída todo revuelto y su túnica empeoraba su estado considerablemente ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos¿No habría llegado su patronus a su destino?_

_Todos corrían de un lado a otro, evitando hechizos y maldiciones, el corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco al notar que se acercaban cada momento mas al árbol en donde había dejado a su hija, vio como Harry luchaba contra dos mortífagos cerca del árbol, paso a paso se acercaban mas, Ginny seguía luchando con los mortífagos que tenia frente, logro inmovilizarlos, estaba muy lejos como para llegar a Isabella pero Harry no._

_- ¡Harry! – le grito haciéndolo voltear y a los mortífagos tambien – ¡Isabella! – fue lo único que le dijo viendo a las faldas del árbol. Harry volteo a ver y lo comprendió, su corazón se paralizo al ver como el mortífago cerca del árbol lo había notado tambien. Los dos corrieron hacia el árbol, pero Harry no fue lo suficiente rápido, el mortífago tomo bruscamente a Isabella del suelo y la levanto. _

_- ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hija! - grito Harry – ¡Crucio! – grito sin pensarlo dos veces. En ese instante el mortífago cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas retorciéndose del dolor. En la mente de Harry solo corrían las palabras que Bellatrix Lestrange le había dicho en la pelea en el ministerio hacia muchos años ya. _

"…Tienes que sentirlas, Potter...

¡Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor...

disfrutar con ello...la rabia sin mas no me hará mucho daño!"

_¡Y claro que deseaba causar daño! No lo disfrutaba pero si deseaba ver a ese asqueroso mortífago que había osado tocar a su hija retorciéndose del dolor. Ginny corrió lo mas que pudo y tomo a su hija del suelo que lloraba presa del temor. _

_- ¡Esta bien! – le grito a Harry quien se acercaba a ellas. Harry destapo a su hija de las mantas, vio como sus bellos ojos verdes estaban inundados de lagrimas, una increíble sensación de impotencia recorrió todo su cuerpo, por un instante una de las dos cosas mas preciadas que poseía estaba en manos de sus enemigos y su vida había corrido peligro._

_- Vete, sácala de acá, sálvense. _

_- Pero Harry_

_- ¡Ginny! – le dijo autoritariamente – Ya viste el peligro que corrió Isabella, tú tambien corres peligro, mira como estas – dijo mientras le ponía la mano con suavidad en una herida que tenia en el brazo, Ginny quito el brazo rápidamente e hizo una mueca de dolor – vez ¡Ginny por favor vete!_

_- No Harry – lloraba ella – ¡Jamás podría dejarte! No puedes luchar tú solo contra ellos, son demasiados._

_- Esa no es una opción ahora Ginny ¡Vete ya! – Ginny lo vio fijamente a los ojos. _

_- Te amo._

_- Y yo a ti pequeña – le dijo mientras la besaba rápidamente en los labios – Dile que la amé con todo mi corazón si no lo logro – dijo mientras besaba la frente de Isabella._

_- No Harry no – lloraba Ginny – no puedo, tú debes volver._

_- No hay tiempo Ginny, vete ya, prométeme que la cuidaras_

_- Con mi vida – le dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque. _

_Harry veía como todo su ser corría con su vida entre sus manos, desapareciendo en el bosque de donde no sabria si las volveria o no a ver… _

_End flash back_

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las gradas de la cabaña que había visto. Era de madera vieja, los rastros del tiempo y las polillas se hacían presentes en cada cornisa de la choza.

Ginny volteo a ver hacia atrás una vez mas antes de entrar en la choza, lo dudo, pero era lo que debia hacer, no le importaba lo que le sucediera a ella, era a su hija a la que más deseaba salvar, incluso más que a Harry por más que le doliera admitirlo.

Puso un pie temblando en la primera grada de la casa, la madera crujió al sentir el peso de ella, la lluvia parecia estarse calmando, coloco el otro pie y un paso más, ya había subido los escalones, un trueno partió en dos el árbol que antes le había brindado sombra a la casa. Ginny se estremeció al ver como el árbol caía como una débil rama ante ella, entro sin dudarlo más a la casa.

Una vez adentro trato calmar su corazón, latía tan rápidamente que parecia que se saltara uno que otro latido de vez en cuando, el aire le faltaba por su nivel de éxtasis y el haber corrido tanto; una vez dentro sintió las congelantes gotas de agua que caían de sus cabellos rodar despiadadas por su espalda. Se estremeció al sentirlas, de pronto recordó a Isabella, estaba tan mojada como ella.

- ¿Hay alguien! – grito con la varita en una mano y su hija quien no dejaba de llorar en la otra. Nadie respondió, camino hacia el interior de la cabaña. Parecia estar deshabitada, tal vez la ocupaban unos cuantos días al verano, era probable. Entro en lo que parecia ser la sala, los sillones eran viejos y descuidados. Tirados sin cuidado ni orden en la habitación. Sin duda habían pasado años desde que alguien había pisado esa casa, muchos veranos tal vez…

Las viejas mesas de centro y de decoración de la sala estaban tiradas en el suelo victimas de la edad y el tiempo, un viejo jarrón de flores azules yacía despedazado en el suelo junto a lo que un día había sido una bella mesa tallada en madera. El llorar de su hija hizo que Ginny saliera del ensueño en el que estaba.

- Ya hija, ya pasara – le decía mientras en sus mejillas yacía el camino de las lagrimas que había derramado hacia unos instantes. Tomo una de las sabanas que trataban de proteger a los muebles del polvo, la sacudió y reemplazo con esa la mojada que tenia Isabella.

La vio a los ojos, esos mismos ojos verdes de Harry, no se permitió llorar frente a su hija, aunque era aun pequeña, no deseaba que viera como sufría al haber dejado a su padre atrás.

- _Tergeo_ – dijo apuntando su barrita hacia su hija, toda el agua que la cubría de inmediato se seco. Isabella abatía sus manos por la confortación del calor entrando a su cuerpo. Ginny le sonrió dulcemente, aun tras todo lo que había pasado no podía negarle una sonrisa a su hija, le beso la frente dulcemente, por fin sentía un poco de paz

- ¡Experlliarmus! – grito alguien desde la puerta mientras caía la varita de Ginny a los suelos. El alma de Ginny se petrifico, la habían seguido

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Malfoy? – dijo reconociendo una cabellera rubia bajo la capucha negra que tenia.

- Venganza traidora de la sangre, venganza.

- ¿Vengarse de que asquerosos mortífago? – le grito cubriendo a su hija, retrocediendo.

- Cuidado Weasley. ¡A perdón! – Dijo inclinando la cabeza como gesto de disculpa – ahora es Potter ¿No? – Añadió riendo maliciosamente – No hemos olvidado lo que tú amado esposo le hizo al señor oscuro.

- Voldemort no era más que un sucio y asqueroso acecino – le grito mientras Malfoy se estremecía al oír la mención de ese nombre – Harry no hizo mas que lo correcto - Sin saber de donde o como Ginny sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara haciéndola voltear. Draco la había abofeteado tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz. Ginny volteo a verlo de nuevo, en su mirada había miedo e ira.

- ¡Cuando aprenderán ustedes! Esta no es una estupida novela en donde el bien triunfa sobre el mal Weasley! Ni tú ni tu asquerosa hija estarán a salvo.

- Eso esa por verse Malfoy – le reto. El rió viéndola temblar de la rabia.

- ¿Y quien va a ayudarte¿Acaso tu amado Harry Potter¿Crees que el vendrá por ti y tu bastarda? – a Ginny le hervía la sangre, deseaba tanto poder hacer algo más que estar allí parada viendo como la insultaban y a su hija - Ingenua – le dijo captando más su atención. La lluvia había terminado ya y el clima parecia calmarse - Tu querido yace entre el fango del bosque a donde pertenece ¡A la inmundicia! – el corazón de Ginny dejo de palpitar, no podía ser _¿Acaso Harry estaba muerto? _– ¿Que sucede Weasley¿No me crees? Vamos al bosque y lo veras tu misma antes de morir, aunque no, pensándolo bien, no perdamos mas tiempo, reunamos a toda la familia de nuevo ya.

- ¡No hables! – Le grito – ¡tú perteneces más a la inmundicia que Harry¡Tu asqueroso mortífago¡Harry tenia razón¡Siempre fuiste un traidor!

- Harry, Harry ¡Harry! Que solo eso tienes en la boca Weasley ¡Se acabo¡Para todos!

- Eso es lo que tu piensas Malfoy – le volvio a retar mientras le tiraba a la cara lo primero que encontró, un viejo candelabro apoyado en la cornisa de la ventana. Le dio de entero en la cara a Malfoy haciéndolo caer al piso, aprovecho esos segundos para recuperar su varita y correr hacia las escaleras que veía en una esquina de la casa.

¿Que hacer¿A dónde ir? Bajabas los escalones de dos en dos con cuidado de no tropezar, abrazaba a Isabella a su pecho, estaba segura de una cosa, pasase lo que pasase, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hija…

- Ya veras – oyó que decía Malfoy desde el piso de arriba, a Ginny le sudaban las manos, no podía pensar en nada mas que proteger a su hija y en Harry, no podía ser que hubiera muerto. Camino por la habitación en la que se encontraba, un sótano frío y húmedo.

Vio como la puerta por donde había bajado se abría, se apresuro a buscar un lugar en donde dejar a Isabella, si debia luchar lo debia hacer sola. Camino entre las viejas cajas hasta una esquina, que al menos estaba seca. Con todo el dolor de su alma sentó a Isabella en el piso, una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas, acomodo rápidamente una caja frente a ella a manera de esconderla mas. Oyó pasos en la escalera.

- Quédate acá mi vida – le dijo mientras su corazón se rompía en dos al saber que podía no volver a verla – no hagas ruidos amor, mami ya regresara – y con esto ultimo beso su frente, grabando cada detalle de ella en su memoria.

- Sal asquerosa traidora – dijo Malfoy al llegar a la habitación – ¿O acaso eres tan miedosa como lo era tu amado esposo?

- No te permito hablar sobre Harry asi delante de mi – dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras mientras se alejaba lo mas que podía de la esquina donde estaba su hija – Ni él ni yo te tenemos miedo.

- No, no, no, - dijo agitando el dedo índice – Tu puedes no _tenerme_ miedo, pero tú Harry, me podía no _haber tenido_, recuerda que ya es parte del pasado. Al menos ya estará feliz de haberse reunido con su asquerosa madre sangre sucia y el payaso de su padre – A Ginny le hervía la sangre, mas aun asi trataba de parecer calmada, no dejaría ver a Malfoy que lo que le decía le afectaba.

- No vuelvas a hablar asi de los padres de Harry en mi presencia, te lo advierto.

- ¿Me lo adviertes? – Contesto divertido – mira como me haces temblar Weasley.

- _Experlliamus_ – grito Ginny colmada de rabia.

- _Protejo_ – grito rápidamente el desviando el ataque de ella.

Había comenzado ya una de las batallas más feroces del mundo mágico. Por un lado, el agresor luchaba teniendo la diversión con su único fin, matar por placer; y la agredida peleaba con el fin de salvar la vida de su hija a como diera lugar.

Rayos y luces de colores inundaban la oscura y desordenada habitación. Rayos rojos, azules, morados, todos iban y venían de un lado a otro. Ginny estaba ya cansándose mientras que draco parecia estarlo disfrutando. Varios hechizo habían acertado en Ginny lo que la había debilitado mucho mas.

Draco tambien había recibido su ronda de golpes, Ginny no era precisamente una principiante en los duelos, aun asi Draco parecia estar resistiendo los ataques mejor que ella.

Varios minutos de pelea después la varita de Ginny callo del otro lado de la habitación, al haber sido interceptada en el pecho por un hechizo de Malfoy que la hizo volar hacia la pared más cercana.

Trató de levantarse apoyándose en una mano pero volvio a caer, esto era más de lo que podía soportar. El ex slytherin se acercaba mas a ella caminando lentamente disfrutando lo que veía. El sótano estaba todo en ruinas, faltaban partes de las paredes de piedra, las cajas que apiladas bajo la escalera eran ya solo confeti de papel, los vidrios de las ventabas que daban al jardín estaban todos rotos, nadie dudaría en pensar que una tremenda batalla se había llevado a cabo allí.

- Deja de luchar Weasley – le dijo al llegar junto a ella – todo será mas fácil si dejas de hacer estupideces como tratar de defenderte. Dime ¿Dónde dejaste a tu hija?

Ginny se incorporo aferrándose a las pocas piedras de la pared que permanecían intactas. Vio a los ojos a draco, estaba despeinado y tenía la túnica sucia pero no estaba tan mal como ella. Ya la pelea en el bosque le había dejado sus marcas en el cuerpo y esta otra aun más. La que una vez fue su única favorita estaba rasgada, sucia, llena de agua y sangre. Draco la vio devuelta a los ojos, un hilo de sangre se veía caer de su labio y tenía varios rasguños más en la cara y brazos, era patético el estado en el que se encontraba, _todo lo que una madre podía llegar a hacer por un hijo…_

- ¿Crees… crees que te lo diré? – dijo inclinada hacia un costado por el dolor.

- aaaaa, y volvemos con eso del heroísmo ¿Que les pasa a ustedes¿Por que creen poder ganarle a todos? Mírate, estas toda sucia y golpeada, te haré el favor de acabar con tu miserable vida de la forma más rápida que pueda ¡Si me dices donde dejaste a tu hija! Sino, te doy mi palabra de caballero que te haré sufrir tanto que suplicaras que te mate, claro, eso después, de que tu misma hayas visto como termino con tu bastarda – Ginny a pesar de estar tan herida no permitiría que draco tuviera el placer de verla rogar y mucho menos a él.

- ¿De caballero? No me hagas reír – dijo cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le producía hablar – Eres lo mas alejado a un caballero, que conozco.

- Puede ser Weasley, pero ten en cuenta que lo que te prometí va en serio.

- Ni pienses que me veras rogar por mi vida Malfoy, jamás tendrás a mi hija, Harry murió ya protegiéndola y yo haré lo mismo si es necesario.

- Bien Weasley si es asi como lo quieres – y en cuestión de segundos un rayo verde le dio de lleno en le pecho. El tiempo se había detenido para Ginny, veía todo en cámara lenta, dirigió su última mirada hacia la esquina en donde estaba su hija antes de dejarse caer al suelo resbalando por la pared.

Había muerto, la habían acecinado. Jamás volvería a reír, llorar o amar; su vida había terminado y con ella las esperanzas de sobrevivir de Isabella.

- Y pensar que eras tan bella, si tan solo no hubieras estado contra mi – dijo draco viendo el cuerpo ya sin vida de Ginny en el suelo. Aun con los golpes y heridas, su blanca y pura piel, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego y sus bien formados labios eran tan bellos como los de una princesa. – Ahora tú, mocosa – dijo volteando a ver la habitación – ¡Vamos! – Grito – Llora, has algo que me diga donde estas – camino por entre unas cajas rumbo a la única esquina que estaba intacta de la habitación. Pateo las cajas y la vio. Sentada en el suelo, viéndolo con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

- Eres el retrato de tus padres, tan bella, lastima que debas morir – dijo apuntando su varita hacia la pequeña. Un rayo de luz verde salio disparado de la varita de draco hacia Isabella, aunque sin comprenderlo este pareció rebotar en ella dándole de lleno en el pecho, lanzándolo un par de metros atrás, cayendo al suelo, muerto de la misma forma en que Ginny lo había hecho segundos atrás.

Sin saberlo había sucedido lo mismo que había pasado con Harry años antes. Los padres de Isabella habían muerto protegiéndola al igual que los padres de Harry lo habían hecho por él. _La historia se repetía de nuevo._

Se oyeron pasos que bajaban corriendo los escalones, Remus y varios de la orden habían recibido el _patronus_ de Ginny. Habían visto ya los rastros de la pelea en el bosque y encontrado el cadáver de Harry. De inmediato habían comenzado a buscar a Ginny e Isabella, aunque no fueron lo suficiente rápidos.

Remus bajo las gradas seguido por la directora McGonagall. Los dos se quedaron congelados al ver la escena, de inmediato corrieron hacia Ginny, ya nada podía hacer por ella. El llanto de un niño los hizo reaccionar, Remus se apresuro y tomo a Isabella entre sus brazos calmándola.

- ¿Pero que a pasado aquí Remus? – dijo McGonagall mientras sostenía la mano aun caliente de Ginny entre las suyas y le quitaba la varita de entre los dedos. Lupin con los ojos enrojecidos por haber llorado ya antes a Harry, vio todo el escenario que tenia frente a el...

- Al parecer Draco aprendió bien de Voldemort – dijo mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida del ultimo Malfoy – Incluso aprendió a cometer los mismo errores que él.

- La misma magia antigua del amor que salvo al señor Potter, salvo la vida de su hija – dijo la directora de Hogwarts acercándose al licántropo.

- Si Minerva, Ginny al ofrecer su vida por la de su hija volvio a crear ese escudo mágico que la protegió del mismo modo que Lily lo hizo por Harry.

- Será mejor que te la lleves de acá Remus, este no es el mejor lugar para ella ahora. Yo me encargare de…de Ginny, tambien hay que avizarle a los Weasley – le dijo luchando por no llorar. Remus abrazo a Isabella mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras, mientras una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por sus ojos. No creía que de nuevo tuviera que pasar por lo mismo…

Al menos Ginny había muerto haciendo lo que quería hacer, salvando a su hija… Irónica la vida, pero siempre nos lleva al mismo camino por donde comenzamos…

* * *

**N/A¿y¿que les parecio? Me duele mucho matar a mis personajes pero asi era la trama…¡espero que les haya gustado¡Todo lo hago por ustedes! Gracias a sus reviews y hits he estado aca ya UN AÑO!**

**Mil gracias a todas esas personas especiales que han estado alli conmigo desde el principio! MIL gracias a Eff di Jay y a DarkLadyEvans por ayudarme a encontrar el titulo perecto para este cap...aunque casi solo eran canciones no maruca? jajajaja**

**En especia a los que me soportan en msn todos los dias jajajajajaja **

_**DarkLadyEvans:** maruca! Niña linda! Mil gracias por aguantar mis atakes de histeria y electicidad! Jajajajaja 100pres estuviste alli para mi para un titulo…como este….jaja…. o para una opinio de las tuya que me encantan! Te kiero nena! Mil gracias por todo! espero q tu tb dures un año mas y nos veremos later!_

_**Lesly Radcliffe**: niña linda! Eres de mias amigas harrypottenses mas nuevas! Aun asi me has ayudado miles! Adoro tus fics! Y de facina que sea yo kien los lea primero! sin mencionar q yo te puedo corregir muhajajajaja… mil gracias por todo nena bella!_

_**Lily - cPotter:** caroooooool! Nena bella! Aaaaaaaa! Has soportado mis estreses e histerias! TNX! Mil gracias por estar alli conmigo en cada momento! aun espero las pics de tus 15! mira q no me he olvidado...y sigo con q lastima q tus hermanos ya tengan novia! jajajajajaja LUV YA! _

_**Eff di Jay:** felipitooooooooooo! Como no agradecerte! Ya mañana es un año que estoy contigo tb! Como nos pasa el tiempo tu! Jajaja mil gracias por todo! si comienzo a agradecerte por cada cosa q has hecho x mi no termino! ademas kiero terminar esto rapido! sino mato a la lap de nuevo y no publico! TT _

_**Pardelocas:** anita! Amiga de mi alma! Gracias a ti cumplo hoy un año de estar aca! En parte este éxito es tuyo tb! Espero tu fic como no te imaginas! Mil gracias por todo loca de mi vida!_

_**Bellapaola:** palola! Gorda linda! ¬¬ jajajajajaja nena mil gracias por todo! Desde 100pre me ayudas con mis estreses amorosos hahahaha eres una mega amiga mia de msn! Jajajajaja me facina todo lo que tu escribes! Y tus rr's son lo mejor! Mil gracias por todo ninia bella! Por cierto HAPPY B DAY! y buuuu! se fuer tu gorditooooo! hahahahaha _

**Y a todos los demas! Que me alegraron durante este año con sus rr's**

Annie-bella3, _**LunitaBlack, CrazySiriemBlack, Medea Circe, alohopotter: **mil gracias a uds tb! las amoooo! me han ayudado miles! mis vidas gracias x seguir aca!_

**y a todos los demas que si comenzo a nombrarlos sin duda no termino hoy… MIL GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Espero poder seguir con esto un poco mas y ver que a uds les gustan mis fics!**

**Les repito de no ser por ustedes ninguno de mis fics hubiera salido a flote**

_**Un eterno hola y un fugaz adios**_

_**Al pasar el tiempo**_

_**La mujer de mi vida**_

_**Fue solo un sueño**_

_**Fue por ti**_

_**Del odio al amor**_

_**OlvidarteNunca**_

_**Amor no correspondido**_

_**Como Olvidarte**_

_...y ahora... **last Sacrifice**_

**Gracias por todo! **

**Y espero su rr de regalo de aniversario! Jajajaja**

**Jamesandmolly**


End file.
